


Words of Wisdom

by monsieurlefayette (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is scared but Aaron notices everything, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/monsieurlefayette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is terrified of doctors and hospitals, and he needs to get his wisdom teeth out. He tries to hide it from Aaron, which, unsurprisingly, doesn't work out well. Aaron finally gets him the help he needs, and delights in Alex's silly behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Wisdom

Alex wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling a sharp pain in his jaw. He tries not to make a sound, eyeing the sleeping form of his boyfriend beside him. He has no idea why he’s in such sudden pain. Alex lays still, his hand gently prodding the side of his mouth, and tears threaten to start flowing. He knows he’s not supposed to take anything from the medicine cabinet without Aaron’s permission, due to a previous incident when he took far too many pain tablets than necessary, but he doesn’t want to worry Burr at the moment, and he makes a silent promise to him that he’ll only take one. Holding his breath, Alex shifts the blankets until his feet are free, and he swivels off the bed. 

He tiptoes quietly around the bed, taking his time to not make a sound so as to keep Burr sleeping. The other man was not a heavy sleeper at all, and he often would wake up just from Alex sighing too loudly beside him. 

Alex lets out the breath he’d been holding in once he’s in the hallway. His bare feet feel cold as he shuffles towards the bathroom. He can’t help but feel slightly guilty as he struggles to reach the medicine cabinet. Aaron put everything that he thought could be potentially harmful in the wrong hands- Alex’s hands- on the top shelf. Alex grabs the little bottle of Advil and tries to open it. 

After struggling for several moments to open the childproof cap, he gets so frustrated and his mouth is in so much pain that he decides to just wake up his boyfriend. He squints at the bottle once more and notices instructions to ‘push down’ on the cap. He finally gets the damn thing open and swallows a couple pills quickly, scooping up some water from the tap with his hand. 

With the same level of cautiousness as before, Alex sneaks back into their bedroom and crawls under the covers, feeling the pain in his mouth subsiding a little. He closes his eyes before he hears Aaron moving around. 

“Alexander? Are you awake?” Aaron whispers. Alex doesn’t answer, deciding to pretend he was sleeping so that Aaron wouldn’t be concerned for no good reason. 

 

*****

 

The next morning, Alex finds himself waking up in pain once more, except this time there is light shining in through the window, and Aaron can be heard out in the kitchen. Alex smiles to himself. He must be the luckiest man in the world, to have such a caring and thoughtful boyfriend. Alex stands up and considers taking more medication, but worries that Aaron will start to notice their depletion. Alex has a terrible feeling about his mouth, but he would rather die than go see a dentist. Than see any doctor, for that matter. 

So instead, Alex walks into the kitchen and hugs Aaron from behind, catching him by surprise. Tucking his chin onto Aaron’s shoulder, Alex feels the pain in his mouth worsen. He tries to ignore it as he sees what Aaron is making. Scrambled eggs, perfect. Alex won’t have to worry about Aaron noticing his inability to chew. Alex takes a seat at the table, and Aaron puts some eggs onto his plate.

“Do you want a bagel, Alex?” Aaron asks. “No thanks,” Alex says as he shakes his head, spooning a small mouthful of eggs into his mouth. 

Lovingly, Aaron leans down to Alex, grabbing his chin lightly to pull his lips closer so he can kiss him. Alex cries out, causing Aaron to jump and back up, lines of worry crossing his face. 

“What’s the matter?” Aaron asks, concern evident in his tone.

“Nothing! I’m fine, I was just… taken by surprise is all,” Alex lies, forcing a smile across his face and casually eating more eggs. Aaron looks at him skeptically, analyzing his every movement. Alex avoids meeting his eye contact, and Aaron’s voice takes on a more serious tone.

“Alexander. You recall our rules, correct?” Aaron questions, taking a step closer to the other man. Alex nods his head and Aaron adds, “Aside from using your voice when you answer me… do you remember the rule where you agreed not to lie to me?”

“Yes, sir, I do.”

Aaron sits himself down gingerly beside Alexander and brushes his hair out from in front of his face, where he’d let it fall when he looked down. 

“Alex, sweetheart. Tell me. What’s the matter?” Aaron asks once again, patiently. 

“Promise me you won’t make me go,” Alex begs first. Aaron’s face contorts into a confused expression, not understanding what that could mean. 

“I don’t know what you mean by that, sweetheart. But I’m not going to do anything to hurt you, you know that.”

Alexander seems to take that as a good enough promise, so he tells Aaron about waking up last night with a pain in his mouth, and that he didn’t want to wake Aaron up for nothing. Aaron sighs and looks at Alex with pity.

“Alex, baby, you should’ve woken me up, I wouldn’t have been annoyed with you if you were in so much pain. You could’ve taken some medicine,” Aaron says, as he’s absentmindedly stroking his hands through Alex’s hair. Alex stiffens up a bit, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Aaron.

“What?”

“I took some pain medicine without asking you. I’m sorry, I really am. But I promise I only took two, exactly what the bottle said. I really didn’t think it was that big of a deal,” Alex gushes, his words coming out quickly and pressed together. Aaron stops his hand rubbing Alex’s head, and looks at him disapprovingly. 

“Alexander, I’m not happy with you for going around me like that. You’re to come to me if you ever have a problem. I’m here only to help you,” Aaron sighs. “We’ll talk about your indiscretion later, but for now, let’s get you to a dentist.”

Alex’s eyes widen, and his heart starts beating fast. This is exactly the scenario that he was trying to avoid in the first place. And now, not only is being taken to the dentist’s, but he has also disappointed Aaron by keeping the truth from him.

“No! I’m fine, please, we don’t need to go anywhere!” Alex pleads. 

“This is non-negotiable, Alexander. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you live on in pain? I’ll call the office right now and make an appointment for today if I can.”

Aaron gets up and walks into the living room, and Alex pouts as he can hear him talking on the phone, making an appointment. Aaron returns to the kitchen and pulls Alex up out of his seat, hugging him close to his chest. 

 

*****

 

The drive to the dentist's office is uneventful, except for Alex’s occasional mumbled protests, which Aaron decides to ignore, out of sympathy for the anxious man. He pulls into the parking lot of the office complex, and gets out of the car. Alex doesn’t move, even when Aaron opens the car door for him. 

“Alex, are you ready to go?”

Alexander looks up at him once more, pleading not to make him go. He’s absolutely terrified of doctors and hospitals. Aaron is losing his patience with him, and he repeats himself; except this time it’s not a question, it’s an order.

“Alexander. Let’s go.”

Alex rolls his eyes and huffs, standing up. Aaron takes his hand and leads him into the building. Once they’re inside the office, Alex slumps down in a chair as Aaron goes to the desk to sign him in. After only a few moments, a nurse calls Alexander’s name. He gets up reluctantly to follow the nurse, and Aaron trails behind him, almost as if he thinks that Alex will make a run for the door. Alex couldn’t blame him. The thought might’ve crossed his mind already.

The nurse gestures for Alex to sit in the reclining chair and she tells him that the dentist will see him in a moment. Alex is trembling slightly, but not slight enough for Aaron not to notice. He soothingly strokes circles on the top of Alex’s hand, causing him to relax a little bit. However, Alex goes rigid once more when the dentist walks into the room and introduces himself.

“Alright, Alexander. What seems to be bothering you today?” he asks, slipping on a new pair of gloves. Before Alex can answer, the dentist has his hands on Alex’s jaw, checking his teeth and gums. Aaron speaks for him, thankfully.

“He was complaining of a pain in the back of his mouth this morning. He said he woke up last night to it hurting him.”

The dentist pokes around some more in Alexander’s mouth before calling the nurse in, ordering for an x-ray. He turns back to Aaron and Alex and announces that he believes Alexander needs to get his wisdom teeth out. 

“No no no no,” Alex stammers. “There is no way I’m letting anyone pull teeth from my mouth!”

The doctor looks at Alex doubtfully and informs him that if he doesn’t get them removed, and soon, they will most likely erupt, which would be more dangerous. The doctor leaves the room to prepare for the x-ray. Alexander is close to tears, and Aaron can tell just how upset he is, moving to rub his shoulders gently. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay Alex. It’s better to get this all sorted out right now. You’ll be fine, I promise,” Aaron reassures him. “It’ll all be okay, sweetheart. I love you.”

 

*****

 

The night before Alex’s procedure, he doesn’t sleep for a moment. Aaron always puts Alex’s well being first anyways, but for the past few days he has truly gone above and beyond to make sure Alex was comfortable. He’s cooked him soft foods that he didn’t have to chew, and let him do -almost- anything that he wanted to. While he’s waiting for Aaron to be ready to leave, Alex paces around the kitchen, thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong with his surgery.

Aaron had talked to the doctor who’d be performing the procedure, and after one look at Alex, they’d agreed Alex would need to be more heavily sedated than the average patient on laughing gas. Alexander looks up when he hears Aaron close their bedroom door. Aaron places his hands around the back of Alex’s head, tangling his hair in his fingers. He places a sweet kiss on Alexander’s forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like I’m going to be sick.”

“I’ll be right there until you’re out, and right there again when you wake up.”

“Okay.” There’s a pause as Aaron opens the door and Alex doesn’t follow. “Aaron?”

“Yes, Alexander?”

“I love you.”

Aaron smiles, wrapping his arm around the other man’s waist and leading him out the door. “I love you too, Alex.”

 

*****

 

The anesthesiologist is getting ready to give Alex a dose to make him sleep during the surgery when the surgeon walks into the room. Alexander’s eyes are wide and frozen open, watching him overlook his instruments. Suddenly, Alex whines and sits up, freaking out again. Aaron gently nudges him back, holding onto his hand.

“Alright, so today we have a simple extraction of your wisdom teeth. It’s nothing to worry about, son,” says the doctor calmly. “Open your mouth, please? I just wanna get a quick look at what we’re dealing with. Steven, let’s get him on the anesthetics.”

The doctor gently pokes around the back of Alex’s mouth, but he hits an especially sore spot, and Alexander bites down on his hand. The doctor yells out, and Aaron gives Alex a scolding look, telling him that he should apologize. However, before he can register anything else, Alex’s eyes close as he goes under. 

 

*****

 

“When’s he going to wake up?”

“He should come to soon.”

Alex can hear voices, but he can’t place exactly where they’re coming from. His eyelids flutter slightly, and he squeezes them as the light hits them. He feels dizzy, but also grounded. The only thing he’s sure of is that his mouth hurts like hell.

“Aaron?” he squeaks out. He hears footsteps and sees a blurry figure moving towards him. 

“I’m here, sweetheart, I’m here. You’re okay. How are you feeling?” Aaron asks.

“Hurt,” he mumbles. His mouth is full of cotton and he can’t speak very well. 

“Shh, shh, baby, I’ll get the doctor, we’ll get you some pain medicine. We can leave soon.”

Once they get Alex his pain medicine and give Aaron instructions on keeping Alex from infection, Aaron helps Alex out of the hospital and out into the parking lot. Alexander is extremely disoriented and keeps falling over, leaning onto Aaron for support. Alexander is mumbling incoherently, and Aaron just responds with vague sounds to pretend he understands.

On the drive home, the full effects of the medication appear, and Alex is giggling happily, swaying his head side to side in tune to the radio. Aaron watches him with an amused expression from the corner of his eye.

“So how do you feel now, Alex?” Aaron asks with a laugh.

“I believe, my kind sir, that you should address me by my proper title.” 

“Oh yes? And what title would that be?” Aaron asks smiling.

“Prince Alexander, of Hamilton,” Alex replies, with total seriousness. Aaron can’t help but start laughing, and Alex shoots him an angry look. 

“Don’t laugh at me I’m the prince! To the guillotine you’re headed, kind sir! You be headed to be beheaded! Ha!” Alexander starts cackling to himself, and Aaron shakes his head. He’s never seen Alex acting so silly before, and he’s kind of enjoying it. 

Aaron pulls into the driveway of their house, and helps a stumbling Alexander out of the car and in through the door. He lays him down on the couch and turns on the television to distract him. Alex is quiet, but there’s a small smirk playing on his lips. 

“Hey Alex, do you remember biting the doctor back there?” Aaron asks curiously.

“Yeah, he deserved it. No one sticks their finger down my throat like that,” says Alex, sounding almost the same as if he were drunk, which, Aaron supposes, on such powerful pain medication, is the same thing. 

“Come cuddle with me,” demands Alex, holding out his arms to Aaron, who happily settles around him. Alex’s breathing is steady, and Aaron places a gentle kiss behind his ear. 

“Besides, if I have anything down my throat, it’s not going to be a finger,” Alexander dissolves into another fit of giggles at his own stupid joke, and Aaron smiles, shaking his head at the crude joke, only tightening his comfortable embrace with him. Alex places his head on Aaron’s shoulder and closes his eyes, starting to feel tired.

“I love you, Alexander.”


End file.
